Treewalk Town
main page Sileda Island A Town located among the trees of Northwood Jungle, using great branches as bridges, and many homes are carved into the larger trees. The forest floor beneath the town is safe to walk around, only because of a large wall built and grown by the the local’s ancestors to help keep the dangerous pokemon out. The only safe way, even for trainers as renown as the Gym Leaders to get to the town, is through the Taxi Service out of Citadel. Treewalk Town’s population is small, nearly tribal, and have unique traditions and superstitions due to the isolated nature of the town. Many of the inhabitants haven’t been outside the town, and rarely do visitors ever reach there. Treewalk is widely known for the soft glow of its unique lanterns. Geography Separated from the rest of the region, deep within the confines of Northwoods Forest, is the quaint little Treewalk Town. Built off of the forest floor, many of its buildings had been carved, and grown out of the great trees. Most of its pathways are woven from the thinner branches, or built of planks fitted together. Over the generations, its populace grew, and they descended to the floor, erecting a wall to cut them from the dangers of the forest that surrounds them. Many of the walkways on the forest floor are matted dirt, lined with glowing moss, and other plant lifes, even fungi, casting a blueish green hue over everything. Like those in the branches, many of its housing is built into the large roots, and occasional trunks, using the divets already there. Some could call them cramped, but many of the inhabitants call it cozy. Surprisingly, there is artificial lighting, and many enjoy the benefits of connection and electricity, thanks to the travel brought on by the Taxi Service. That isn't to say everything is in the dark trees. There are small walkways that poke above into the thin air above the canopy, where Watchtowers, or nests, can peer off into the ever expansive trees surrounding the town. It is here the Taxi Service picks up and drops off its passengers. It is the only safe route widely available to the town, as the surrounding forest has proven to be too dangerous to regulate a road to Treewalk's gates. The town's pokecenter is a log cabin located near the center of the forest, on the ground, and is the most brightly lit building in the area. It has a homely feel in the front, with a wide open space, a sunken couch with cushions, and free coffee and finger foods to anyone. Of course, that's just the front, in the back, it is much more industrial, to suit its needs as a hospital. Upstairs it serves as an Inn for visitors that don't wish to stay in an available bed elsewhere. History and Tradition Places of Interest The Nests Towers that poke above the thick canopy of the leaves and branches, granting a surreal bird's eye view of the treetops stretching tot he horizon on every side. These are used, in the past, to keep an eye on coming storms, as they can't see or sense it, due to the thick trees from beneath the canopy. With weather radars, and communication in modern times, they are used for sightseeing, with the tallest having been converted to a landing pad for the Altaria Taxi Service. The Shadowlands A nickname given to the forest floor, including the bit within the walls of Treewalk. It's easily able to be described as otherworldly, with its hue lit, and lack of 'natural' light. Though it is lit by various mosses, fungi, and wandering pokemon's that figured out their own luminescence. This of course includes Treewalk's famous Lanterns, which are made from the odd flora. The Great Wall of Treewalk Surrounding their little section of the Shadowlands at the floor, is a thick woven wall of branches, vines, and stone, made long ago by the original settlers of Treewalk, to help keep the dangerous pokemon out. It stretches the border, though there are certain outposts located partway up trees. Notable Trainers Sylvia Venolouise A little Wild Child that dresses in things she's found throughout the forest. She survives largely outside of the walls of Treewalk, thanks to her empathic connection with pokemon, and even other people.